


Panties

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; Wearing each others panties & in the heat of the moment, Ryuko makes a suggestion to try something new with Mako that works out better than her imagination could have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Ryuko lightly ran her hands up Mako’s oversized tee, feeling her soft skin with only enough pressure to give her goose bumps. She was wearing just the shirt, actually, along with a pair of blue-striped panties –Ryuko’s panties. Incidentally, Ryuko was wearing a pair of light pink panties with a tasteful lace trim that belonged to none other than the brunette herself, who had giggled at the sight. Unlike her, however, Ryuko was topless.

She pulled the shorter girl into her lap, cupping her chin and bringing her lips to hers. They both smiled into the kiss, the feeling just never seeming to get old. Ryuko slid her hands a bit higher up her torso, settling her hold on her ribs. Mako’s breath hitched, and Ryuko took the cue to deepen the kiss, smoothly sliding her tongue into her mouth. She glided her tongue under hers and then pulled back only slightly, enough to catch her lower lip between her teeth and nibble it gently.

“Ryuko-chan…” Mako sighed. Ryuko smirked and burrowed her face into the crook of her neck, lazily kissing at the skin there. She dragged the pads of her thumbs up the undersides of her breasts, her hands traveling until she felt her nipples under her thumbs. She fondled them until they hardened, and then began pinching them lightly, gauging her reaction; as she whined, she increased intensity. 

“Please…” Mako muttered with hardly any voice.

“Hm?”

“ _Please_ ,” She said again, beginning to grind into her lap.

“M-Mako,” Ryuko pulled her head from her neck to look her in the eyes. “Oh…”

Mako audaciously grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her down onto the mattress so that she was lying underneath her. She herself remained sitting up, gazing down at her as she grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it over the edge of the mattress. Ryuko wasted no time in placing her hands back on her readily exposed breasts.

Mako, granted heavily turned on, giggled. “You really like my boobs, don’t you, Ryuko-chan?”

Ryuko blushed. “What’s not to like?” She kneaded them more intensely, seemingly mesmerized.

“Mmm…” She bit her lip. 

Mako finally leaned down over her, gripping her wrists, removing them from her chest and pinning them to the mattress. “Ryuko…” She uttered right next to her ear. Ryuko shivered, knowing full well what that tone, what the dropping of her honorific, meant. Mako positioned her hips to hers and then began grinding against her again, underwear still on and all. The moment she made contact, the first moan came from Mako, right into Ryuko’s ear.

“Shit, Mako, you know what that does to me…”

“Exactly,” She responded, nibbling on her ear. Ryuko absolutely loved it when she got like this, still very much Mako just…heated up. It was a side of her only she saw; a fact she took pride in. She intended to encourage this side, thrusting up against her. She was rewarded with a satisfied sigh, again, in her ear. Ryuko groaned, angling her hips to where they could both get more friction.

Mako’s grip on her wrists tightened almost painfully. Ryuko looked up at the brunette above her to see her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head, her mouth agape. She might’ve laughed at her expression, maybe, if she didn’t find it so arousing, oddly enough.

“Mako,” Ryuko whispered. She didn’t respond; she simply kept moving. “Hey, Mako.”

“Huh? What?” Mako acknowledged in a pleasured daze. 

She wiggled her wrists free from Mako's grasp and moved them to grab her hips. “I want you to do…something…”

“Aw, huh?” She whined. “Ryuko-chan, I’m really, _really_ close…”

“Already? Oh…” She managed. “Alright…” She was sensing the feeling build as well, even despite the fabric between the both of them. “Yeah, I’m…I’m-“

Mako interrupted her with a considerably loud moan, indicative of her orgasm. As she came, her movements began to slow. “Wait, Mako, don’t…yet…I’m about to…”

Mako grinned at her hazily, parting her hips from hers just enough to quickly jam her hand down Ryuko’s panties (or, rather, the ones she was borrowing), causing her to moan loudly and mostly by surprise. She stroked her wetness only a few times before getting down to business and focusing on her clit directly. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for the pleasure to overwhelm her, considering her prior stimulation. 

“Mako…” She chuckled breathily, moving her hands to her cheeks and then kissing her hard. “I love you…”

“Mmm, I love you, too, Ryuko-chan.” She sat up a bit and withdrew her hand from her panties, her fingers covered in her juices. She then promptly started licking her own hand.

“You gotta stop doing that,” Ryuko commented. “It’s so…”

“Huh? Does it bother you?” She teasingly stuck out her tongue.

“No, well not in a bad way necessarily,” She explained. “It’s just so…lewd.”

“But I like the way you taste, Ryuko-chan…” Mako said, leaning down once more and sliding her tongue into her mouth. Ryuko was taken aback but reciprocated the kiss, but only for a moment before the brunette pulled back again. “So, what was it you were going to say?”

“Oh! Yeah, that, um…” She averted her eyes. “I don’t know, I was kind of about to suggest it in the heat of the moment.”

“Then it must be something good!” Mako chimed, moving her hands to explore her torso. “And besides, this moment’s still pretty heated.” 

Ryuko smiled at her quirkiness. “Well…alright,” She settled. Mako chose then to take a hold of her breasts. “I want you to…sit on my face. Please,” She breathed, blushing hard.

“Ooh, Ryuko-chan!” She said, still squeezing her. “That’s perverted, isn’t it? Talk about lewd,” She giggled.

She gulped. “Yeah, it is. But I think it could be…nice.”

“I think it could be _very_ nice.” She smiled, hooking her fingers around her loaned panties and beginning to pull them down, before she was stopped by Ryuko’s hand around her wrist.

“Leave them on.” She smirked. “It’ll be fun.”

Mako looked at her a bit surprised, but wasted no time in scooting up her body and settling above her face, steadying herself with a firm hold on the headboard. Ryuko reached up to grip her thighs from behind, and then proceeded to lower her crotch to her mouth. She kissed at her panties, causing her to squirm. As they were _her_ panties, she felt odd yet highly turned on watching them get even wetter with Mako’s fluid.

Ryuko moved a hand around to the front of her, moving her fingers to her clothed sex and began teasing her even further, slowly dragging two digits across her slit, watching the cloth starting to outline her outer lips. Mako was practically panting, and Ryuko herself was quite done with the provoking at this point: she didn’t waste time with removing her underwear, rather she just hooked her fingers around the underside of the panties and moved them to the side, just enough so that she would have access.

From there she practically dove in, sinking her tongue into her vagina and causing Mako to throw her head back, grip tightening on the headboard. She lapped generously at her labia, finally soliciting throaty moans from the girl. She zigzagged her tongue from the bottom to the top of her wetness a few times, occasionally dipping her muscle into her entrance now and again.

“Ryuko-cha…” She neglected to enunciate the ‘n’. “Y-yeah…” She whimpered. Her vocalizations were largely due to pleasure, but also partially because she knew how much Ryuko _loved_ hearing them.

Ryuko practically worshipped her vagina with her tongue, getting it as deep as she possibly could. Eventually exhausting this, she dragged her tongue up her slit and to focus on her clit.

“Oh my god, Ryuko-chan!” She gasped, instinctively removing a hand from the headboard to run her fingers through Ryuko’s hair, subsequently pulling it as the sensations began to overwhelm her. In response to this, she circled her tongue around her clit a few times before sucking at it gently. Mako whined again, and then started practically humping her mouth. Ryuko didn’t move to stop her, however, because as long as she wasn’t being suffocated, she found it _really, really hot_. 

“I-I’m gonna… _yes_ …” She choked out. The best Ryuko could do at this point was extend her tongue out as far as she could and Mako grinded against her. “Ryuko-chan!” She yelled as she came on her face, her grip slackening. “Ryuko-chan…” She spoke, removing her sex from her face and letting her breathe.

Ryuko wiped off her face on her arm. “Mako, that was-“

“I’m sorry!” She apologized, climbing back down to face-level. “I didn’t mean to do that, I just got so into it!”

“Not at all, Mako!” She laughed, pulling her into an unexpected kiss. “I was going to say…it was amazing.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah…it was really hot, actually.”

“Oh…” Mako blushed. “Ooh, will you sit on _my_ face, then? I wanna try!”

Ryuko smirked, a bit of color in her cheeks. “Yeah,” She breathed. “I can definitely do that.”


End file.
